


Love, I Have Wounds

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Peter ist der Beste, Pinker Hoodie, Pretty Toxic Revolver - Machine Gun Kelly, Soft Angsty Skinny, Trust Issues, fear of intimacy, soft Skinny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Nachdem ein Streit mit seinem Vater besonders heftig eskaliert ist, gibt es nur einen Ort an dem Skinny gerade sein möchte, und das ist, zu seiner Überraschung, bei Peter Shaw.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 6





	Love, I Have Wounds

_***_

_Take me from the dark,_

_I ain't gonna make it myself_

_Put your arms around me_

_Let your love surround me_

_I am lost_

_***_

Der Schmerz zog durch Skinnys Körper, während er sich an der Fassade des Hauses hoch hangelte. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das kleine Vordach fallen, spürte wie jeder Muskeln in seinem Körper schmerzte und das glatte Metall gegen seinen Rücken drückte, während die kühle, klare Nachtluft sanft über sein Gesicht strich und er das leichte T-Shirt auf seiner wunden Haut flatterte. Wieder und wieder zogen die Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Seine Mutter, blaue Flecken auf blasser Haut, die Lichter des Krankenwagens die über die weiße Hausfassade zuckten, sein Vater der drohend auf ihn zukam, die Waffe in seinen Händen…

Skinny zwang die Gedanken beiseite, dann stemmte er sich auf die Knie. Warmer Lichtschein fiel auf das kleine Vordach, erhellte ein wenig die Dunkelheit die ihn umgab. Zögernd klopfte er an die Fensterscheibe. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, her zu kommen. Doch trotz der Angst, wollte er gerade nur hier sein.

Er sah die Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des Anderen, dann erhob Peter sich vom Bett und öffnete das Fenster.

„Skinny, du...“

Peter brach ab und Skinny spürte wie die Blicke des Schnüfflers über sein Gesicht glitten, er sah kurz darauf das Erkennen in den braunen Augen des Anderen.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Peter tonlos wissen.

Skinny schluckte, dann antwortete er mit belegter Stimme: „Kannst du rauskommen?“

Der Gedanke das Haus zu betreten hatte etwas beängstigendes. Skinny hatte das Gefühl, die Wände würden ihn einsperren und ihm die Luft zum atmen nehmen. Und er war froh als Peter leicht nickte und sich kurz darauf neben ihn fallen ließ.

Skinny war in sich zusammen gesunken und er spürte wie er anfing zu zittern. Das Adrenalin hatte ihn verlassen und er fühlte sich leer, schwach und verwundbar.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Peter vorsichtig erneut wissen.

Doch Skinny konnte nicht darüber reden. Aussprechen was passiert war und all das noch einmal durchleben.

Er zog Peter an sich, drückte verzweifelt seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, krallte seine Hände in dessen Haare.

Er brauchte das hier. Um zu vergessen und auch um irgendwie die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen. Kontrolle die ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue auf grausame Art genommen wurde.

Doch als er seine Hand unter Peters Shirt gleiten ließ, seine Nägel leicht über die warme Haut kratzten, griff der Andere sanft, aber bestimmt nach Skinnys Handgelenk.

Forschend sah Skinny Peter an, doch die tiefen Schatten machten es fast unmöglich herauszufinden was dem Anderen durch den Kopf ging.

„Lass mich nicht betteln.“, sagte Skinny leise. „Nicht jetzt.“

Doch anstatt einer Antwort legte Peter seine Arme um Skinny. Sein erster Impuls war, sie wegzuschlagen. Er fühlte sich wie ein verwundetes Tier, das in der Falle saß und aus Angst, oder Schmerz, begann um sich zu beißen.

Er fühlte sich verloren. Und Peters Umarmung nahm ihm den letzten Funken Kontrolle den er noch aufrecht erhalten hatte. Skinnys Widerstand brach in sich zusammen und er ließ den Kopf gegen die Schulter des Anderen sinken.

Er schloss die Augen, spürte die Wärme, fühlte den sanften Herzschlag und hörte den leisen Atem an seinem Ohr. Das war noch immer so neu für ihn. Und er rechnete damit, dass all dies jeden Augenblick zu Ende sein konnte. Dass er wieder nur auf sich allein gestellt sein würde.

Doch Peter hatte ihm schon so oft gezeigt, dass er vertrauen durfte. Und mit jedem Mal fiel es ihm ein wenig leichter, den Anderen ein Stück tiefer blicken zu lassen. Auf die Narben die nicht nur seinen Körper zierten.

Nur langsam wurde das Zittern, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, weniger. Skinny schaffte es wieder gleichmäßiger zu atmen. Doch die Bilder lauerten noch immer unter der Oberfläche. Und er wünschte Peter würde ihm gestatten zu vergessen, wenigstens für einen Augenblick. Doch der Junge hielt ihn einfach nur fest in seinen Armen, während Skinny das Gefühl hatte die Erinnerungen nicht aushalten zu können.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Und er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen Peter von sich zu stoßen. Dann könnte er sich wenigstens Stoff besorgen, wenn der Andere ihm schon nicht gab, was er brauchte.

Doch stattdessen grub Skinny seine Nägel in Peters Seite, zog seinen Freund dichter an sich, als würde er versuchen mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Er fühlte wie Peters Finger leicht und beruhigend durch seine Haare strichen, während er den vertrauten Geruch einatmete.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, wieder halbwegs die Kontrolle zurückerlangt zu haben, wand Skinny sich aus Peters Armen. Dann kramte er eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug aus einer Hosentasche, seine ständigen Begleiter. Kurz erhellte die kleine Flamme die Dunkelheit, dann war nur noch das warme glimmen der Glut zu erkennen, als Skinny den ersten tiefen Zug nahm. Gedankenverloren bließ er den Rauch in die Nacht.

Dann zog Skinny mit zitternden Fingern die Pistole aus dem Hosenbund und legte die Waffe auf das Dach. Ein wortloser Hilferuf. Denn nach Hause konnte er nicht mehr, das war sicher. Und der Gedanke einfach nichts mehr von all dem fühlen zu müssen, war in den letzten Stunden so verdammt verlockend geworden, der Impuls der schon so lange in ihm schlummerte schien nach dem was heute passiert war übermächtig. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß geworden um ihn aushalten zu können.

Ruhig und aufmerksam sah Peter ihn an, doch er drängte ihn nicht. Gab Skinny die Zeit die er brauchte. Dann sagte er schließlich: „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich sie für mich oder ihn geholt habe.“

Skinny stockte, zog an seiner Zigarette, während er in Gedanken wieder in den letzten gottverdammten Stunden versank.

„Meine Mum…“, sagte Skinny irgendwann, doch seine Stimme verlor sich. Also drückte er alle Gefühle beiseite, während er Peter sachlich berichtete was vorgefallen war. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, als wäre es auf einmal nicht mehr etwas das ihm selbst widerfahren war, sondern einer unbeteiligten Person über die er sprach.

„Das ist nicht normal.“, sagte Peter leise, nachdem Skinny geendet hatte.

„Nicht für jemanden wie dich.“, widersprach Skinny, dann zog er noch einmal an der Zigarette, ließ die Asche im Dunkeln auf das kleine Dach rieseln.

Er hörte wie Peter Luft holte, zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, doch dann verstummte sein Freund. Skinny spürte nur die warmen Finger auf seiner Haut. Ein fast schmerzhafter Kontrast zur Kälte der Nacht.

„Scheiße, Skinny, du bist eiskalt.“

Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass er fror. Doch da war Peter schon durch das hell erleuchtete Fenster in sein Zimmer geklettert. Fast unmerklich wandte Skinny den Kopf, sah wie sich Peters dunkle Silhouette im Gegenlicht abzeichnete, dann ließ er den Blick wieder in den Garten schweifen, tiefer in die Schatten die miteinander zu verschmelzen schienen.

Und kurz darauf war Peter wieder bei ihm mit einen rosanen Hoodie in der Hand.

„Deine Mum hat das mit dem Trennen der Wäsche auch noch nicht ganz raus, oder?“, fragte Skinny. Er griff nach dem Oberteil und musterte es kurz im schwachen Licht, das aus dem Fenster fiel. Wenn Peter den jemals in seiner Gegenwart getragen hätte, wäre Skinny aus den Sticheleien vermutlich gar nicht mehr herausgekommen. Doch bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendete, hatte er sich den weiten Pulli bereits übergestreift. Er sah wie Peter ihn von der Seite musterte.

„Was?“

Verlegen räusperte sich der Junge, dann murmelte er: „Irgendwie siehst du verdammt… gut darin aus?“

Skinny sah an sich herab. Und auch, wenn er soetwas niemals freiwillig auf der Straße tragen würde, fühlte er sich geborgen in dem rosa Teil. Warm und weich fühlte sich der Stoff auf seiner geschundenen Haut an und der Geruch von Peter der ihn einhüllte hatte etwas seltsam tröstliches. Und Skinny wusste, dass sein Freund den Pulli nicht wieder zurück bekommen würde.

„Ich liebe dich Skinny.“

Augenblicklich schlug Skinnys Herz schneller. Liebe. Das war so ein verfickt großes Wort. Ein so schmerzhaft mächtiges und er hatte die Stimme seines Vaters im Ohr, wenn er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er wieder zugeschlagen hatte und beteuerte er würde sie lieben. Liebe war etwas das Gefahr bedeutete. Und etwas das Skinny nicht verdiente. Nie verdient hatte, denn er war nie gut genug gewesen.

Forschend sah Skinny Peter ins Gesicht, als wollte er von seinen Zügen ablesen, ob der andere log. Doch die Dunkelheit malte tiefe Schatten in Peters Gesicht und so war Skinny gezwungen allein dem Tonfall seines Freundes zu entnehmen, woran er wirklich war.

„Warum?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, dann meinte er: „Weil ich es eben tue.“

Keine befriedigende Antwort, aber Skinny wusste, dass er keine andere bekommen würde.

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, während Skinny immer wieder abwesend an der Zigarette zog. Und er war dankbar, dass Peter ihm den Freiraum gab, da war, ohne etwas von ihm zu wollen. Doch schließlich gähnte der Junge und Skinny warf ihm einen belustigten Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass das Sandmännchen ja schon lange vorbei ist und gute Jungs wie du schon schlafen sollten.“

„Du kannst mir ja gleich noch was vorlesen.“, meinte Peter und Skinny stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

Doch dann sagte Peter auf einmal überraschend eindringlich: „Im ernst, du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst?“

Skinny zögerte kurz. Er wusste, dass Peter es seinetwegen als Frage formuliert hatte. Es fiel ihm immer noch so schwer Nähe zuzulassen und oft fühlte Skinny sich erdrückt, wenn sie die Nächte zusammen verbrachten. Doch heute wäre es schön, wenn sich die starken Arme seines Freundes schützend um ihn legen würden.

„Gib mir noch einen Moment.“

Skinny sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Peter leicht nickte und dann in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern über den weichen Stoff, während das leichte Ziehen unter der Oberfläche seiner Haut noch nachhallte. Er war seinem Vater entkommen, zumindest für den Moment. Und drinnen wartete Peter auf ihn. Im Augenblick war er in Sicherheit.

Skinny sah in die Dunkelheit, während er den Stummel der Zigarette auf dem rauen Vordach ausdrückte. Entfernt hörte er das Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen. Ansonsten war es still.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Videoempfehlung:
> 
> [Fear of Intimacy - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvb8buRL1wU)
> 
> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Can't Pretend - Tom Odell  
>  Can You Hold Me? - NF


End file.
